ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Paibok
How Paibok joined the Tourney Paibok was born on the planet Tarnax IV, in the Tarnax System in the Andromeda Galaxy. His home planet was part of the Skrull Empire, but has since been destroyed. Paibok was trained at the Skrullian military academy, and became a Skrull espionage agent, and a captain in the Skrull armed forces. Sent on a mission to Earth, Paibok learns that there is another organization plotting world domination, the Red Dragon, led by Mavado. How to unlock *Clear a Very Hard Master Order with Super-Skrull. *Play 1750 matches For both methods, you must fight Paibok at the A.I.M. Factory. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with Paibok by wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him for 725 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Paibok, wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the Power Skrull, Paibok!" He will be seen left of Alice Twilight, below Qwenthur and above Jago. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Paibok has his left hand covered in ice. After the announcer calls his name Paibok sends shards of ice flying to the camera and they clear to show him up close and saying "Kneel and surrender!" Special Moves Power Shot (Neutral) Paibok fires a green ball of energy at the opponent. Ice Stinger (Side) Paibok makes five ice shards and sends them flying at his opponent. Frozen Blade (Up) Paibok jumps into the air with his right hand covered in an icicle. Ice Field (Down) Paibok unleashes a cold burst that freezes opponents for three seconds. 50,000 Volt Blaster (Hyper Smash) Paibok charges up his electricity and sparks bio-electricity in all directions. Frozen Spears (Final Smash) Paibok forms two sets of ice spears and thrusts them at his opponent. If they hit, he does seventeen slashes with the spears. He them pierces the spears into the chest of the opponent and sparks bio-electricity into him/her and after four seconds, blasts the opponent away. Victory Animations #Paibok circles his right arm, creaking his muscles then gives a hard punch saying "Know your limitations!" #Paibok makes an icy skrull head on the ground and says "Bow down and beg to the Skrulls!" #Paibok swings an ice-made axe three times, then forms an ice-made blaster and says "Welcome to your icy grave!" On-Screen Appearance Paibok runs on a road made of ice and scatters it then says "I will destroy you!" Trivia *Paibok's rival is the leader of the Red Dragon clan, Mavado. *Paibok shares his English voice actor with Nathan Copeland, War Machine, Doomsday and Cyborg. *Paibok shares his Japanese voice actor with Ghirahim, Dialga and Byrne. *Paibok shares his German voice actor with Kor, Pinstripe Potoroo, Gex, Pinsir and Sean "Sweet" Johnson. *Paibok shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Sub-Zero, Tokio Oshima and Skullomania. Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters